


The Friday of Firsts

by aprime810



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprime810/pseuds/aprime810
Summary: Bertholdt and Reiner share their first relaxing movie night as a couple, as well as another nice gesture.





	

Bertholdt snuggled farther under the blanket, giving Reiner's hand a squeeze. Reiner squeezed back and rubbed his thumb across Bertholdt's slender fingers.

This night didn't feel that different from all their other movie nights. They'd both come home from class, ready to relax over the weekend. Reiner had cooked up a wonderful meal of stir fry and Bertholdt had helped with the dishes before they'd settled down on the couch. Just like any other Friday.

But this time, they were sitting much closer together, with their sides and legs touching and their fingers intertwined. Maybe they could still be cuddled closer, but they'd only been officially dating for a few days now. Neither of them wanted to do anything to scare the other off. That didn't bother Bertholdt though. He loved the warmth Reiner gave off and how comfortable he felt just sitting next to him. 

This was nice. He was enjoying having a boyfriend so far.

Only a few minutes passed before Bertholdt noticed Reiner glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and gave him a small smile. Reiner quickly smiled back before his attention returned to the screen. Hm. Bertholdt settled back in under the blanket and was just getting absorbed back into the movie when Reiner suddenly spoke up.

"Can I kiss you?"

Bertholdt's head whipped around and his eyes widened. Did he hear that right? "Wh-what?"

Reiner fiddled with the blanket but remained focused on Bertholdt. There was a trace of fear in his intense golden eyes, something that was rarely visible. "Can I kiss you? Is that okay?"

Bertholdt stared at Reiner. He had heard right. This was it.

"Um... sure..."

The slightest hint of relief flashed across Reiner's expression before he steeled himself again. He leaned in close, reaching up to cup Bertholdt's cheek. Bertholdt stayed frozen, still unable to believe this was happening. As he watched Reiner close his eyes and move forward, almost in slow motion, his mind raced through thought after panicked thought. What should he do? Should he reach up too? Or should he lean in? What if he collided with Reiner? What if he messed this up? What if-

Reiner made contact. The whirlwind of Bertholdt's thoughts screeched to a halt. All of his attention was focused on Reiner's lips. They were warm and gentle, much softer than Bertholdt had expected. They felt... amazing.

After a moment's hesitation, Bertholdt closed his eyes and kissed back, melting under Reiner's touch. The knots in his stomach uncoiled. His body relaxed. Where Reiner's lips and fingers were pressed against him, his skin felt electric, spreading an incredible warmth down through his core. He felt happy and safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to them.

He'd wondered for so long what this would feel like, and now he was finally finding out. And wow, did it feel good.

They held the kiss for what felt like a blissful eternity, then slowly pulled away, faces only inches apart. Warm breath gently swirled around their faces as they opened their eyes and held each other's gaze, oblivious to the world around them.

"I've always wanted to try that," Reiner murmured, his expression warm and affectionate.

A smile spread across Bertholdt's face. "Me too."

And he squeezed Reiner's hand again as he went in for another kiss, more passionate than the first.

Yes, he was really enjoying having a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of fluff for the month. Thanks for reading!


End file.
